I Wish You Knew
by Smartie-Pants
Summary: A bit of swearing, but the story is basically fluff. Amy gets hurt, and gets some TLC from the boys. But there's only one she really wants it from.


  
  
Amy Dumas slowly made her way to the womens locker room. She had just finished a tough match with Lisa Moretti, better known as Ivory, and she landed wrong on her left hip.   
"Ames, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't realize..." Lisa apoligized as soon as she entered the room.  
"It's okay Lisa, it wasn't your fault. I landed wrong," Amy smiled trying to calm her friend.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Positive, don't worry about it," she smiled. She knew would get over the now throbbing pain in her hip soon enough, and there was no sense in making a big deal out of it now. She got dressed as quickly as she could without inflicting anymore pain to herself, and said goodbye to the girls as she went off to find Matt and Jeff. The two Hardy's had always been there for her since the very beginning. They were brothers to her, and she knew she might as well change her last name to Hardy. The bond between the three were unbreakable, and Amy always found comfort in their strong friendship. But lately, she wanted more. Not necessarily from Matt or Jeff, but just something... untangible. She didn't know what, but she did know that there was a little piece missing from her. That little piece that gave her an extra "oomph" in the morning; that little piece that gave her a bounce in her step; that little piece that put that glimmer in her eyes. It wasn't necessarily love, but it could be. Amy was never a woman who depended on a man, hell, she was quite independant. But, she still always wanted someone who knew every single thing about her, and knew it without her having to tell him. Now obviously, some things you just don't know unless someone tells you, but for the rest of those things... it took a keen eye, and an open heart. Matt and Jeff knew everything there was to know about her, but it wasn't the same. She wanted someone to wake up next to, and as soon as their eyes met, they would know what the other was thinking. "I guess I do want love," Amy sighed inwardly.  
"Amy! What happened out there? Can you walk by yourself?" Matt rushed to her side as soon as he saw her. Matt, the overprotective, and at times overbearing, older brother. A smile was always found on Amy's face when she thought of the elder brother. He was always the levelheaded, and mature one, but he could get down and dirty with the best of them when he wanted to. Amy could always count on him for anything and everything. He always gave his full self whenever anyone asked something of him. It was one of those qualities that made him that much more wonderful than he already was. He was always so determined, and if there was something in his way, he'd run it down, minus animals of course.   
"I'm fine, Matt," Amy managed to laugh and roll her eyes. He was trying to carry her to a nearby couch in the 'lounge' room.   
"You're limping."  
"So are you."  
"Matt! Be careful with her!" the familiar voice of the multicolour haired brother rang out. Jeff, the biggest Jeckyl and Hyde person Amy had ever had the pleasure of coming across. To people he wasn't comfortable with, or unfamiliar, he was quiet, and reserved. But once you got to know him, his true self shined, and he was the life of the party, just look at the hair. Amy loved his carefree personality, and admired his spirit. He was a complex individual who would leave many people baffled. On the outside they would see a purple headed young adult male, but if they were lucky, then on the inside they would see his wonderful soul. Very little people knew the REAL him. But Amy understood him. Just as much as he understood her. The two brothers complimented each other, one darkheaded and serious, the other brightly coloured (hair and clothing) and very much the rogue, and at times silly. It seemed like an odd pair, but they were two peas in a pod, and three peas in a pod, including Amy.  
"Jeff, I'm not going to break," Amy sighed as Matt slowly lowered her onto the couch.  
"I know, but you always do this to us," Jeff replied.  
"Do what?"  
"You always mother us whenever we take a bump. It's our turn now."  
"I see..." Amy began but she was interupted by shouting voices that were running down the corridor of the arena. Amy looked over to find Jason Reso and Adam Copeland making a beeline towards her. The sight was too funny for words. Two long haired blondes, kareening towards her with food in their arms. "Oh dear Lord..."  
"Amy! We got these for you when we saw you take your bump," Jay panted. For a wrestler you'd think he'd be in better shape after running with produce in his hands.  
"And we know how you like to sit back and eat fruit..." Adam began.  
"Whenever you get hurt," Jay finished the sentance.  
"What the hell? Where'd you get that idea from?" Amy looked at them funny. She didn't like to eat fruit after she got hurt...  
"That's what Jeff told us!" Jay exclaimed looking over at him.  
"Well, it's not her FAVOURITE thing to do, but thanks for the apple anyway," Jeff snickered taking a Mac from Adam.  
"So you're telling us, that we had to go through people dressing rooms, ask Mr. MacMahon for fruit, for YOU?" Adam narrowed his eyes.  
"You say potato..." Jeff began, but the two guys started throwing the things in their arms. "Ow! Stop! Oranges hurt! OW!" Jeff laughed while trying to dodge the fruit. Matt and Amy sat on the couch just laughing at the four of them.  
"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" a familiar raspy voice said interupting the mini food fight. Amy looked up at the grinning blonde and felt her heart skip a beat. Chris Irvine, one of the most beautiful men Amy had ever laid her eyes on, was another friend of hers. The connection came through Matt and Jeff of course, and even though Amy had never admitted it, they knew Amy had a crush on him. It was hard to resist a funny, goodlooking, down to earth guy.  
"Jeff told Jay and Adam that Ames likes to eat fruit after she takes a bump," Matt answered.   
"And this explains why they're hitting him with the fruit..."   
"I don't like to eat fruit after I... it wasn't a bump. I just landed wrong..." Amy corrected Matt.  
"I see! Well, don't stop on my account," Chris shrugged sitting beside Amy. "I saw what happened. You okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm not a little girl," Amy answered a bit annoyed. Everyone was treating her like a baby, when they all knew she had suffered a lot worse before.  
"We know, but can't we pamper you like one sometimes?" Chris smiled.  
"You can do that anytime you want, just don't treat me like a child."  
"Now, why would we treat a strong, opinionated, sexy woman with one helluva bod like a child?" he winked.  
"Ha ha ha, not funny, Irvine," she rolled her eyes trying to act cool. It was a difficult task considering he just said she was sexy.  
"Who said I was trying to be funny?" Amy raised an eye brow and shook her head. On the outside she was calm, but on the inside she was ready to explode.   
"Let's go," Adam said tossing one more apple towards Jeff.  
"Need help?" Matt asked extending a hand to Amy.  
"I'm fine, thank you," she said sarcastically wincing in pain as she got up. She took a few steps, but found that everytime she did, her hipbone felt like it was stabbing into her flesh. Well, maybe not, but it'd be fun to pretend that, right? "Guys?" she pouted pitifully as she stopped walking.  
"What is it Ames?" Jay asked turning around.  
"My boo boo hurts."  
"Aww... now how can we resist that face?" Chris sighed walking back to her. Amy took advantage of the situation and jumped onto his back. "Oof! Geez... you'd think you were a little lighter..." Amy slapped the back of his head hard and Chris yelped in pain.  
"So you let him help you..." Matt winked and Amy shrugged.  
"It's not so much getting help as it is mooching a ride."  
"Ames, lay off those chocolate bars, okay?" Chris grunted from under her; this recieved another slap. The group got to the parking lot and respective cars. Amy with Matt and Jeff, and the rest in another their car.   
"We going anywhere tonight?" Jay asked when they gathered Matt and Jeff's hotel room.  
"Yeah, Nora was telling me about this cafe nearby," Jeff answered.  
"That the plan?" Matt asked and everyone nodded their heads, well, almost everybody.  
"You know what? I'm tired and I think I'm just going to stay here. Watch a few movies, or whatever," Amy said.  
"You sure?" Adam asked.  
"Yep. I think I need some quiet time."  
"Alright then. Just call if you change your mind and I'll pick you up, okay?" Matt said.  
"Thank you, daddy," Amy grinned as the group walked out of the room. Amy quickly changed into her pajamas; a white tank top with gym shorts from high school that were a bit too short. Amy took off all of her make up and pulled her long red hair into a loose pony tail. She plopped down on the bed and was just getting comfortable when there was a knock at the door.  
"UGH. Coming," Amy grunted getting out of bed. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Don't look so happy Ames, it's just me," Chris' blue eyes twinkled.  
"Sorry, I just got comfortable, and then you came a knockin. Come on in," Amy went back to her double bed. "Aren't you supposed to be with the guys?"  
"I changed my mind. Besides, the thought of you being alone bothers me," he answered sitting down beside her. Amy looked at him and he looked like he too was ready for bed. He was wearing sweat pants and a wife beater.  
"Shut up, we're alone now. You don't have to be Mr. Smooth Operator," Amy snickered.  
"I'm not trying to be," he shrugged. "What're you watching?"  
"Miss Congeniality. Benjamin Bratt is so hot."  
"Ah, so you like the tall, dark, and handsome types?"  
"I wouldn't say I have a type.... Just as long as your funny, sweet, and caring, that's all I want."  
"So if there was a two thousand pound man outside at your door, and he was the funniest, sweetest, and most caring person alive, you'd answer the door?"  
"If I was comfortable, I wouldn't answer it if it was Benjamin Bratt himself!"  
"You answered it for me," he said under his breath.   
"What was that?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing. Now scoot over," Chris said lying down and making himself comfortable. Amy shifted so she was on her stomach, but it wasn't in favour of her sore hip and she winced and took a deep breath in. "What is it? Is it your hip?" Chris asked with worry clear in his voice.  
"Yeah, it's okay though," she smiled between gritted teeth.  
"Here, this always helps whenever my hip is bugging me," he said straddling her.  
"You have sex? Sorry, I don't think so, Irvine," Amy laughed.  
"Hahaha, very funny," Chris rolled his eyes smiling. "Just gotta massage it." His fingers were like magic on her. "I gotta pull your short down a bit, do you mind?" he asked embarassed.  
"I don't care what you do, just don't stop that," Amy mumbled closing her eyes. Chris gently tugged Amy's short down just a bit, enough so her hip was exposed but every thing was still decent.  
"Oh, Miss Dumas doesn't wear panties to bed," Chris teased. Amy felt her cheeks get red, but she just grunted her response. Damned if she was going to let him know just how much this was effecting her. Little did she know just how much she was affecting him. After a long while, Chris noticed that Amy wasn't watching the movie anymore. Instead, her breathing grew deeper. He leaned down to find that she was sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and then fixed her shorts. He was torn deciding whether or not he should leave her like she was, or lift her up, and risk waking her, just to move her so she wasn't sleeping at the foot of the bed. He finally decided on lifting her up. What if she rolled in her sleep and rolled right of the bed? He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt even more if he could've prevented it. Chris slowly lifted Amy up and she stirred slightly but didn't wake. He placed her under the blankets and tucked her in nicely. His heart warmed at the sight. She looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. He indulged himself once more and swept the hair off her forehead and then kissed it. "I wish you knew how I felt," he whispered.  
"Chris," he heard her murmur as he walked away. His mind stopped. 'Did she hear what I said?' was rushing through his mind.  
"What is it, Ames?" he asked softly. No, she was probably sleeptalking. Right?  
"I'm cold."  
"Do you want another blanket?" he asked.  
"No, I'll be too hot."  
"Then what do you want, hun?"  
"You." Chris' heart stopped. So she did hear what he said? If she did, does this mean she feels the same? "Chris? Keep me warm." She sounded to small and so docile, he couldn't resist, no matter what the outcome of this was going to be. He went over to her bed and slid in carefully, just in case she WAS sleep talking. She immedately cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "I'm glad I know how you feel. I feel the same way."  



End file.
